Hide and seek
by ZedsAliveBaby
Summary: Drabble/one-shot. S03E16 AU, a tad bit of Rick and Andrea shipping also. I felt extremely OOC to have her killed like that, also she's (was) my favorite in the entire show so yeah, I felt like rewriting her fate.


**S03E16 AU.** **Slight Rick and Andrea fluff there, but then again what can you do when your OTP overpowers you...**

* * *

Upon seeing the closed door of the room what certainly hid something as psychotic as the Governor himself actually was, Rick frowned at the solid pool of blood carelessly indicating the sign of a wounded or permanently lost human soul. Naturally, Michonne began making compulsive motions; something to ease her nerves as entering the small room was out of question just yet. Daryl then stood in front of the door with crossbow ready to fire, nodding at Rick with a serious expression and so the ex-cop kicked the door open hoping he was ready to see the worst.

There someone lay on the floor, someone familiar… Milton. He was long gone, nevertheless gone for the better. Almost unseen, a tiny bit of a pair bare feet at the doorframe caught his attention. Rick took the steps in haste, reaching to his gun to fasten it as he took the first look at her. Michonne to follow, also in hurry.

"Andrea!" She whispered, kneeling beside her as the blonde's body lay so lifeless on the dusty, dirty, gory ground. "Is she alive?" She asked, inpatient to wait for an answer as she asked rather herself than the others in the first place. "Rick, help me." Together they managed to lift her body and lay her back down tenderly, now on her back. Softly, Michonne placed Andrea's head in her lap and swept some hair out of her face, tucking the reckless, stray pieces of her blonde cascade - that somehow managed to escape the ponytail - back behind her ear.

"She has a pulse." Rick said then, finding himself speaking with suppressed excitement and joy in his voice.

"Is she bitten?" The question came from the shadows, Darly peeking through the poor lightning. Even he couldn't remain completely distant that time.

That felt like a kick in the head, for everyone. The mere possibility seemed startling enough to began wondering about the 'what if's. "As far as I'm concerned, not…" Michonne said then, frowning at the question itself while silently scanning for any marks.

"Doesn't matter for now. She's one of us. We have to get her out of here, first. Then we can deal about the rest." Rick cut the discussion short, looking at her worn expression and eyes fell shut, examining her features as if he was looking at them for the first time.

"She's barely breathing. But she'll make it." Michonne said then, again with a dark look on her face - the kind that made the people around her wonder if she was indeed up to no good. Then somehow, a proud smirk formed on her face. "This was one hell of a fight. I take it she even used her nails and hissed."

The next moment her light weight was already resting in Rick's arms and so he lifted her, nodding at Michonne and Daryl to secure their way out while he'd carry their friend out of that hole. And so they did, Rick barely noticing how he kept his distance and even made sure he'd take slow and measured steps. Carrying her outside he found himself looking at her face the whole time, hoping she'd make it until they reached the prison. "Please don't give up" He whispered to her, gulping with a knot in his throat. "You're a fighter. We need you."

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, gaze hazy as she began to process her surroundings and the strong arm getting her away from the biggest mistake she'd ever made. "R…rick? How… did you?" Deep down she knew Michonne would come back for her. Whatever happens, she would come back… But Rick?

Felt like an entire mountain fell of his chest as the heavy burden lifted up and he even smiled lightly, nodding his head. "We're getting your out of here."

"I… I just didn't want anyone to die." She mumbled then, sleepy and exhausted, her entire body sore and in ache. The bloody makeup covering the bare skin, clothes, so basically any available surface.

He stopped then, just for a brief moment to look into her bright blue eyes and nod his head once with a soft expression. "I know. You're safe now."


End file.
